stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
624: Angel
Experiment 624, better known by her nickname "Angel", is a character from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. She and Stitch are in love. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Description Angel is a pink female genetic experiment with a strong resemblance to Stitch. She has two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, long eyelashes, and a white V-shaped symbol resembling her cleavlage. She has light pink eyepatches, stomach and chest, and two dark pink markings; one resembles Stitch's on the back of her head and the other is an upside-down heart on her back. It disappears in some scenes in "Snafu". In Leroy & Stitch, she does not have one at all. History Angel is experiment number 624 of Doctor Jumba Jookiba's original 626 experiments. She is preceded by Trainer (623) and succeeded by Reuben (625). Her experiment pod, like the others, fell to the island of Kauai during the events of Stitch! The Movie. Some believe that Angel fell in love with Stitch at first sight(love at first sight). Experiment 624 first appears in her namesake episode, "Angel". Gantu captured her prior to the events of the episode and purposely leads her to Lilo and Stitch, pretending that he is trying to capture her in order to trick them into taking her in. Lilo initially dislikes 624 and is suspicious of her true character (naming her "Angel" in sarcasm), but Stitch, developing a crush on her, insists that she is good. Lilo tries to find out what Angel's primary function is, but not before Angel sings her siren song to Jumba and turns him evil. Jumba lies to Lilo, telling her that Angel was made to "pop popcorn for Jumba's movie night." After Lilo and Stitch leave, Jumba gives Angel access to his experiment database. She in turn delivers this information to Gantu. Angel returns to Lilo's house, awakening the next day as Stitch delivers her flowers. She sings her siren song to him in the guise of an act of thanks, and is shocked when the spell fails to work, but then, she smiles. Later, she had to choose between Stitch, and her job. She couldn't decide. She runs away, and Stitch chases after her, believing he has done something wrong. Stitch follows her around the island and tries to impress her with various romantic acts. Meanwhile, Angel is finding the rehabilitated experiments and turning them evil. She eventually leads Stitch to the top of Mount Waiʻaleʻale, where Gantu and the recaptured evil experiments lie in wait inside a concealed space ship. Stitch falls for Angel's trap and is captured. Lilo calls a phone number she found on Angel's collar and discovers that it belongs to Dr. Hämsterviel. She then uses Jumba's computer to play a recording of Angel's song backwards and turn Jumba back to good. They rush to Mt. Wai ale ale to rescue Stitch. Within the space ship, Stitch learns that Angel has been working for Gantu and that they will soon be leaving Earth so he and the other experiments can be delivered to Dr. Hämsterviel. Reuben, who is also attracted to Angel, guesses that she is unable to have "tender feelings" for guys like them. But as the space ship begins to take off, Angel feels regret for what she has done. Elated by his success, Gantu tells the evil experiments to attack Stitch for his amusement. Finding himself helpless in their clutches and unable to escape, Stitch gives up and says goodbye to Angel, calling her "booji-boo" (a term of endearment in Stitch's language meaning "loved one"). Right then, Angel decides she truely loves Stitch, and sings her song backwards to turn the experiments back to good. The experiments work together with Stitch to disable the ships navigation, bringing it back down to Earth. Lilo now knows that Angel is good. Unfortunately, Gantu captures Angel and escapes with her, later having her sent to Dr. Hämsterviel. The episode ends with Lilo promising Stitch that they will bring her back one day. In "Snafu," which takes place long after "Angel", Lilo asks Stitch if he still remembers her. He reveals that he has a small shrine to her hidden in a secret compartment under his bed. When Nosy appears and tells them that Angel and 16 other experiments were sent back to Gantu because Dr. Hämsterviel could not continue to keep them in his prison cell (an event that happens in "Woops"), Lilo and Stitch decide to form a rescue party. Meanwhile, Angel (who is sealed in a glass capsule within Gantu's ship and longing for Stitch) is visited by Reuben; she growls at him. Rueben asked her to consider a deal with him: she will sing her song to turn him good, and he in turn will use his new found goodness to break her out of her cell. Angel agrees, only to discover that it was a trick (Reuben is immune to both of her songs since he was built after her) and that he used a tape recorder concealed within a bouquet of flowers to record her voice. Gantu plans to reverse the recording to make the rehabilitated experiments evil again. Reuben continues to flirt with Angel after this, only to get a raspberry, or a threat in response. Lilo and Stitch's rescue party eventually finds their way into Gantu's ship, but the experiment Snafu "fouls up" their plan and traps everyone in glass capsules. Dejected, Lilo debates whether love really can overcome anything. Angel questions what she means by "love," and Stitch takes this opportunity to tell Angel that he loves her 'meega tay booji-boo. Angel is quite excited by this, and realizes she loves him, too, which is enough for her to smash open their capsules,she breaks Stitch's and embraces him. And then they proceed to rescue the rest of the cousins. At the end of the episode she and Stitch are seen walking off into the sunset, hand-in-hand. In the Stitch! anime, it is shown that she has become an international singing star, who appears in the anime series more periodically than the original series. Though she appears more frequently, her general attitude has shifted to that of a spoiled celebrity, which is logical as she has undergone approximately a decade of fame.There is evidence to this in several episodes. Also, it is seen that she instantly left Stitch for 627 when he was disguised as a prince, Reuben when he was modified by Hamsterviel, and Jack. Other Appearances * Angel is one of the experiments shown on Jumba's computer in the "Origin of Stitch" short on the Lilo & Stitch 2 DVD. * Angel makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Remmy" as part of Lilo's dream sequence, dancing in a conga line with several other experiments. * Angel's final appearance was in Leroy and Stitch, beating Leroy clones that are about to attack her beloved Stitch, blowing Stitch a kiss. * Angel also is a Non-player character in the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance. In the game, Dr. Hämsterviel has "re-evilled" her and uses her to turn the other experiments back to evil. It's unknown if Dr. Hämsterviel forced her to sing or if she took the job by choice, because she turns back to good after she saw Stitch. It is implied that Angel is rescued at the end of her part in the story, so unless she was later re-captured by Gantu, the game is not canon to the animated series. *Angel appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the "High School Musical: Around the World" one-year anniversary special. *Angel is also expected to appear in the Japanese-only anime spin-off series Stitch!. Abilities Angel is programmed with a "special musical neuro-linguistic behavioral modification trigger." In other words, her primary function is to sing a song that turns someone from good to evil. However, it will only work on someone who was formerly evil. Singing the song backwards will reverse the effect, changing the listener back to good. A recording of her song will work the same as her voice. Experiments created after her, such as Reuben (625), Stitch (626), Experiment 627, Experiment 628, and Leroy are immune to her song. However, in the English version of an early Stitch! episode, it is revealed that if Angel's song is sung by a tone other than hers, it will have affect on Stitch and the others made after her. In the episode, this is discovered when she has a sore throat, sings her song to Stitch, and he becomes evil again. The lyrics of Angel's song, which is sung in the same fictional language that Stitch speaks, are as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka. In English, her song goes by the following: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You can't escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, and has a second set of retractable arms that Stitch and many other experiments have, and retractable claws on her front and back paws. Her long tendril-like antennae are prehensile limbs, which she uses to press buttons and reach distant objects. She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers they had been captured in by headbutting them, though it is unknown why none of the other experiments had tried or succeeded at this method of escaping before. She got extra strength on learning that Stitch had fallen in love with her and she remembers she fell in love with him. Angel speaks English and Tantalog (Stitch's language) and also communicates by purring, growling, moaning, and sighing. She has first spoken two words of English throughout the entire series: love, and Aloha. Angel depends mostly on lazer-whips/swords, but is also capable physically with acrobatic reflexes and antennae. She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Trivia *In the Finnish version of the television series her name is Seireeni, meaning Siren. *Angel is a parody of Lorelei the Siren, as her song is an evil in the guise of beauty, much like the Sirens of ancient myth. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h31m24s15.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m10s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m29s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m36s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h24m41s83.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h40m35s156.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m44s204.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m31s7.png vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h43m58s141.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m43s252.png HAngel.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h27m08s27.png|Angel singing her song Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-17h33m44s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-17h34m01s15.png|Angel singing her song backwards vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h43m25s85.png|Angel captured by Gantu vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h42m55s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h31m00s149.png|Angel growling Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h18m51s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h33m57s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m46s225.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m16s186.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h28m01s88.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m36s91.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m59s59.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h37m29s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m12s30.png|Angel hugging Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-12h32m45s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h15m25s37.png Stitchandangel.png|Stitch and Angel at the end of "Snafu Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h13m18s64.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h29m34s164.png 624anime.png|Angel in Stitch! anime Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174823-1280-702.jpg Angel wedding.jpg|Angel in a wedding dress Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h46m49s251.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h48m41s227.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h48m57s14.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h49m39s171.png Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Females